


Here, There, and Everywhere

by rinji_chan1



Series: It's Only Home If It's With You [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, sakuraiba - Freeform, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinji_chan1/pseuds/rinji_chan1
Summary: A compilation of drabbles/short stories about the daily life of the Sakurai-Aiba family and their friends. Sequel to my 'No More Lonely Nights' fanfic.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari & Ohno Satoshi
Series: It's Only Home If It's With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721965
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel you've probably asked for XD  
> Starting with Sakuraiba coming out to Aiba's parents. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the title "Here, There, and Everywhere" from the Beatles' song.  
> They actually used a saxophone arrangement of that song in one scene of the "Ore no Chiba" Sakuraiba date XD

“Mom, dad,” Aiba said. “Sakurai-san and I…are dating.”

Choked by the tea he was drinking, Aiba’s father coughed. “What?” He said with a hoarse voice. Aiba’s mother simply stared at the two young men across the dining table. They had wondered why, right after having lunch, the two men had told the children to go out of the room; it had never crossed their minds that they would go about such a topic.

“We love each other,” Aiba continued. “And we will be living together soon, so please give us your blessing.” He then bowed to them. Sho also followed suit.

“Masaki, my dear; please, don’t bow! It’s alright.” His mother said. “You too, Sakurai-kun.”

The two men then sat up. “I have had been feeling for the past few days that there was something between the two of you, ever since that night…” Aiba’s mother still remembered it clearly: how a wounded Sho came to their house, and right after nursing him, she had seen a face of Masaki that she hadn’t seen for a long while—the same face he wore when Yukie was confined in the hospital. The tinge of sorrow and of resentment towards the self was visible.

“Surely, you boys are a lovely couple.” She then said. “I’m happy for the both of you.”

Smiles blossomed on the faces of her son and his lover.

Meanwhile, Aiba’s father was taking his time in silence. He couldn’t believe that his son would have romantic (and probably sexual) relations with a man. It was something he couldn’t grasp fully. “Dad, I hope you won’t be ill towards me for this.” Aiba said. “If anything, all I want is your respect.”

The old man looked into his son’s eyes. They were shining with determination and courage, traits in which he had thought Masaki to have. If he had chosen the right woman for him before, surely Masaki had chosen Sho for the same reasons. Moreover, Masaki had been a good son to him for most of his life, what more could he ask for?

He let out a sigh. “Well, I don’t really have a choice, do I?” He said, averting his eyes. “As long as the children are happy, I guess…”

At once, tears fell down from his son’s eyes. Masaki went to him and gave him a tight hug. “Why’re you cryin’?” The old man exclaimed. “I accepted you and your friend haven’t I?” His son didn’t answer him and kept bawling.

Sho and Aiba’s mother chuckled with amusement as they watched the father and son. It was at that moment they knew that their family would be lively once more in this new chapter of their life.


	2. Two dads?

“Hey, Reiko, is it true?”

Reiko gazed upon her friends while sipping her soda. They were hanging out at the usual fast food restaurant. Since she was in Chiba during the summer, her friends were dying to see her. Each of them giving her a hug earlier morning before their first day of class started. “What is?” She asked.

“That your father has a boyfriend?” Rina asked while taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

“Yup.”

The four girls gasped, looking at her with awe. “Really?” Sasaki exclaimed, her squeaky, high-pitched voice never failed to pierce their ears. “W- What’s he like?”

Reiko pulled out her phone and went to her photo gallery. “Here,” she said and found a good photo of her new family, emphasizing Sakurai by maximizing the picture. “This is him.”

They went forward to take a closer look. “He’s handsome.” Yui squealed.

“So, does he like visit your house from time to time?” Haruko asked.

“Actually he lives in our house, along with his sons.”

“Eeeeh?” They exclaimed. “Wait,” Yui said. “So, does that mean your dad and that man sleep in the same room?”

“Obviously.” Reiko said. “I mean, it’s not like we have any more rooms left for them. In fact, my little sister is my roommate now.”

Her friends then looked at one another, their faces beaming red. “Then…who’s the top and who’s the bottom?” Haruko asked.

Reiko slowly chuckled. “Um…” She twisted her lips. “Though I know the answer to that, please, don’t ever ask such a thing to anyone.”

“So, it’s your dad then?” Yui said.

Rina smacked Yui on the back of her head. “Are you deaf?” Rina said.

“Sorry, Reiko-chan,” Sasaki said. “These two have been reading too much Boys’ Love comics during the summer.”

Reiko sighed. “Its fine,” She said, taking hold of her cheeseburger. “I’m just glad to see you dorks again.”


	3. Grocery Shopping

Sho pushed the cart with his head down. “Do you really have to come with me?” He said to the man who walked beside him.

“Why not?” Aiba perked. “It’s been a while since we went grocery shopping together.”

“Yeah, but looking like _that_?” Sho pointed to the neon abstract-patterned jacket and the pink-to-yellow tinted shades that Aiba was wearing. The singer didn’t even bother to wear his cap or even a mask to conceal his identity.

“What? Don’t you like my outfit?” Aiba said.

“As much as I know it’s your style, you’re being too flashy.”

“Would you relax? Besides, it’s not like I’m the only one weirdly dressed.” Aiba said, referring to Sho’s camouflage sweater and pants.

“Hey!” Sho slapped Aiba’s shoulder and the man let out a laugh.

The two of them stopped and Sho went to get some ice cream from the freezer. As he did this, there came a couple of ladies, who were at the other end of the aisle, casting glances at them. “Oh my, isn’t that?” He heard one whisper.

“It is! It is him!” Another said.

“Then, that means the man with him is…”

He heard a little chuckle. “Looks like it.”

Sho was aware of the stories about him and Aiba. Although some articles were truthful, others had branded him as a gold-digger or a mere seducer who just wanted some spotlight. Deep down, Sho was terrified whenever he would go outside, more so if Aiba was with him. Anyone could be his enemy at that rate.

“Excuse me, ladies!” Aiba yelled all of a sudden. “But could you keep your voices down? My partner and I can hear you two, loud and clear.”

The ladies gasped, their faces flushing, and they went away.

“There, I shooed them away for ya.” Aiba said and cracked up a grin.

“You…didn’t really need to that.” Sho averted his eyes.

Aiba brought his arm toward Sho’s, interlocking them, and put his hands onto the cart’s handle. “Shall we move on?” He said.

Sho simply gave a nod, his cheeks growing warm while holding onto Aiba’s arm.


	4. The Words Which We Never Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino & Ohno's Sidestory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since y'all asked for it

_“Nino-chan, I love you!”_

Nino wasn’t sure if he had heard it right that time. After all, who would expect a call from a distant friend who was drunk in the middle of the night? Nevertheless, Nino decided he would seize the opportunity to rekindle their friendship.

Which is why he was here today, standing in front of the music bar. Its appearance didn’t change much, except for their renovated shop sign. Judging by the style of intricate patterns embossed on it, Nino figured Ohno was the one who designed it. Nino looked to his side and found a familiar man coming his way. By the time the sun-tanned man raised his head and noticed Nino, he stopped on his tracks. Nino raised his hand. “Yo,” He greeted him.

“What are you doing here?” Ohno asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I just happened to pass by.”

“Pass by, my ass.” He turned his back to Nino and pulled out his keys from one of the pockets of his cargo pants.

“May I come in?” Nino said as soon as Ohno opened the door. The older man shot him a glare. “I won’t take too much of your time, don’t worry.”

Ohno sighed. “Fine,” He then said. “Just as long as you don’t do anything stupid.”

The moment Nino stepped inside, nostalgia went over him. The interior of the music bar was still the same just like how he remembered it. Everything was in its proper place: the tables, the chairs, the little stage, and even the dartboard on the wall. It was as if time had stopped for it not to age. “Got any drinks?” Nino asked.

Ohno sat down on one of the chairs, raising one leg on top of the other. “I thought you said that you wouldn’t take too much of my time?”

“Just a bottle of water is all I want.”

“Then get one yourself.”

Nino went into the counter and opened the small refrigerator. He came to Ohno with a water bottle in hand and sat across him, the table dividing them. “How’s your daughter doing?” Nino asked.

“Mayumi’s doing well.” Ohno said. “She’s going to turn seventeen soon.”

“That’s nice.” Nino chuckled. “Who would’ve thought someone like you would actually have a kid? Not to mention the fact that you’re gay. Who’s the mother?”

“None of your business,” Ohno said, leaning back and crossing his arms. Nino opened his water bottle and drank from it. “Besides, the mother ran away, so what’s the point for knowing her?”

Nino’s gaze was focused on Ohno. He gradually swallowed the water down his throat. He then let out a sigh. “I’m sorry; I didn’t know…”

“Of course you didn’t.” He said, chuckling. “Anyway, enough of her; what about Kei? How old is he again?”

“He just turned twenty last month.”

“Oh, wow. He’s old.”

“Yeah, kids really grow up fast, don’t they?”

Ohno’s lips made a smile. “So have we.”

Nino slowly nodded his head. He tapped his fingers on the plastic bottle. “Are you…still mad at me about _that_?”

Ohno twisted his lips. “A bit.” He said.

It was during Coming of Age day when the incident happened. Nino was hanging out with his classmates for the night at a restaurant. They kept pouring their glasses with liquor, even if he wanted to stop, Nino couldn’t refuse to have another shot. Eventually, he had gotten tipsy.

Nino didn’t expect that Ohno, of all people, would be the one to find him there. _“Nino,”_ He remembered Ohno saying as he approached him. _“Nino, we’ve been looking everywhere for you. Aren’t you coming to rehearsals?”_ Nino avoided his gaze. Not everyone knew that Ohno was his friend, especially at school, for an obvious reason.

 _“Woah, Nino, you know this twink?”_ One of his friends snickered. Nino hiccupped and shook his head slowly. _“No, I…I don’t.”_ He simply said. He just wanted it to be over; he hoped Ohno would get the situation and leave him. But he had forgotten how headstrong Ohno was.

 _“Nino, come on, let’s get out of here.”_ He said, holding onto Nino’s arm.

Nino pulled his arm away from him. _“Don’t touch me!”_ He shouted. _“I don’t know you alright? You’ve got the wrong guy.”_

 _“Nino, what the fuck?”_ Ohno exclaimed. _“You’d rather hang out with these bastards than to stick up for your friend?”_

 _“Friend? Why would I be friends with a faggot like you?”_

Nino knew he was looking directly at Ohno, but he couldn’t make out the face he made that time. The only thing he remembered was that Ohno stood still for a moment and, turning his heel, went out of the restaurant.

His classmates began cackling. _“Oh God, did you see the look on his face?”_ One of them cried. _“Priceless!”_

_“He was literally bawling.”_

_“What a sissy.”_

“What I said back then, I didn’t mean it.” Nino said. “I’m really sorry…”

Ohno averted his eyes and smirked. “So, you came all the way here just to tell me the same things you’ve already said hundreds of times. That’s some dedication.”

“I’m being serious!” Nino slammed his fist on the table. “Can’t you be serious with me for once?”

Ohno shook his head. “I can’t. In the first place, you weren’t ever serious with me.”

“At least, now, I am.” Nino said. “I don’t expect you to forgive me; I can’t blame you for that. I was a jerk to you back then, but I know better now. I just want to be clear that even now, I still see you as a friend of mine, despite everything that happened between us.”

Ohno stared at him with his ever expressionless face of his. The silence was getting stuffy between them. Nino bowed his head. He still couldn’t get through Ohno no matter how hard he tried.

“I understand.” Ohno finally spoke, his words empty.

Nino sighed. “I don’t want you to just understand…” He said, burying his face in his hands. _All I want is your affection…_

The truth was Nino idolized him; he loved Ohno’s confident and flamboyant personality. He had considered Ohno like his older brother. He couldn’t bear to be against him and vice-versa, but his fear of being labelled had got the better of him. He had no one to blame but himself.

“Your solo was nice.”

Nino raised his head. “What?”

“The one in the new album, ‘The Song You Can Find Anywhere’. It’s nice.”

Nino gaped at the older man’s softened expression. “You…listened to it?”

“I bought the album. Well,” Ohno turned his face to the side, avoiding Nino’s gaze. “I always have…” He mumbled.

As Ohno looked at him again, an ache welled up in his chest. And before he knew it, his tears had fallen.

Ohno briefly chuckled at the sight. “Why are you crying?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Nino said. “But, I’m happy to hear that from you…”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Nino then let out a laugh, and Ohno followed.

Nino had almost forgotten what Ohno’s laugh had sounded like. Hearing it now, it was precious. Sharing this moment with his dear friend felt like a dream he never had realized until now.

“You really do love me, Oh-chan.” Nino said.

Ohno simply smiled. He didn’t say anything back. He didn’t need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning. I'll be posting more chapters soon! ^^


	5. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back XD  
> Here's a little something for you all. Merry Christmas, everyone! <3

Sho stood alone by the balcony. He leaned onto the rail and watched below the moving cars on a bridge come and go like tiny little ants. The air was nearly winter cold to the point that it pinched his face. But Sho tried to withstand it, having no desire to go anywhere else.

Everyone was having their own fun time; right after they had finished dinner, people quickly went to the dance floor, entering into a space where sorrows and worries had ceased.

And here he was, unwilling to enter that space.

Sho didn't hate to attend weddings. That wasn't the case. (He was happy, of course, for the special couple-- his dear friend had finally found the woman he'd be spending the rest of his life with.) It was the mere thought of marriage is what sickens him.

_"Don't you have any plans to get married?"_

People just kept asking him that question. He was fine enjoying his single life a while longer, but with each of his peers getting married as time goes on, the pressure starts to get worse. If there was something Sho was sure about himself, that would be the fact that, in all honesty, he never felt it was meant for him. Moreover, he rarely ever gets smitten by anyone.

"What's with the long face?"

Sho looked to his side. A lady dressed in white went up to him. "Sakurai-san, was it? That's your name, right?"

"Yes, that's me." Sho replied. "We met a while ago." Likewise, he also remembers her name: Yukie.

"Yeah, I've heard so much about you and Masaki-kun's friends that I could sort of tell who's who."

Sho chuckled. Well, he wasn't anything like Nino so it was fair for her to think so. "Is that so?"

The newly-wedded bride looked at him curiously, tilting her head. Sho was drawn to her deep silent gaze. She did have pretty eyes like Aiba had told him before. Lucky man.

"Are you alright?" Yukie asked. "You seem lonely."

"I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me. Also, I'm sober."

"I can clearly see that."

‘Please let me be’, Sho wanted to tell her that, but couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“The view’s pretty, isn’t it? The city’s so bright from here. It’s like looking at another world.”

“That’s quite cliché.”

Yukie pouted her lips for a brief moment, which Sho found amusing.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Yukie asked out of the blue.

"No."

"Ah, you're still searching for one, aren't you?"

"Not exactly…” Sho then sighed. “Honestly, I don't know what I want in my life. My parents at the moment are considering me to have an arranged marriage, if they do find someone. Until then, I still have a choice to find a lover myself."

"I understand. Well, I never expected my life to turn out this way either, but here I am. Anyways, nevertheless, no need to rush."

Even words of reassurance from Yukie wouldn’t reach into him. For Sho, time was already ticking, and there was no stopping it.

"What type of person do you want as your partner then?" Yukie said.

"Someone with a bright personality." Sho replied. "An optimist."

"I see. We are the same then!” She said. “I mean, that’s why I married Masaki-kun; he's the loveliest person I've ever met, and I'd like to stay by his side for as long as I can..."

A cool breeze came towards them, Yukie's wavy hair danced with it. A tinge of sadness went upon her dazzling face against the moonlight. Sho stared at her with awe. It was like he had seen a side of Yukie that he shouldn't have.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Sakurai-san." She said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll find someone one day. Who knows? Maybe that person’s here with us, at this party, right now.”

"Yukie?”

Sho and Yukie turned around and found Aiba Masaki approaching them, in his white tuxedo and all.

“There you are..." Aiba said. "I was wondering where you went off. I see that Sho-chan's with you."

"He's been keeping me company." She said.

"You having fun?" He asked Sho.

Sho gave a little nod. "Quite."

"Well, shall we go back inside?" Aiba then offered his hand to Yukie, like a prince would to his princess.

Yukie then laughed at the gesture, and took hold of it. Both of them were such romantics, it’s no wonder they’d end up together.

“It was nice meeting you, Sakurai-san.” Yukie said. “I wish you luck.” The couple walked away, hand in hand, and went back to the party.

Sho let out a sigh, realizing he was alone again. He looked up at the night sky, a few stars were present, seeming to be like company for the moon. It would be silly to say that he was jealous, but he was.

Unconsciously, he hoped he wouldn’t be so lonely, even in his next life.

“Sho-chan!” He heard Aiba calling out to him. “Come on in already, you might get a cold!”

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Sho replied, eyes fixated at the stars. “Just give me a minute…”


End file.
